Bucky Barnes book of OS - FR
by LesHavresGris
Summary: Recueil d'OS basés sur le personnage de Bucky Barnes/Soldat de l'Hiver. Sachez que tout type de commande Bucky x reader est accepée, vous pouvez me les faire parvenir par MP ou par commentaire (en précisant si c'est une commande anonyme ou non). Je préciserai au début de l'OS s'il s'agit d'un écrit à caractère sexuel ou non. Bonne lecture !
1. 1 - You are not him

**Synopsis**** : En tant qu'amie de Steve (tu as été là pour l'aider à retrouver Bucky) et médecin au sein du SHIELD, tu as développé une relation plus que spéciale avec l'ancien Soldat de L'hiver, depuis qu'il a accepté que tu l'aides à s'en sortir. Mais parfois, les choses sont plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît, surtout lorsque le stress post-traumatique de Bucky refait surface. {Cela se passe après les évènements de Civil War, sauf que Bucky ne part pas au ****Wakanda**** et que Tony pardonne à Bucky à la seule condition qu'il accepte de se faire soigner}.**

**Avertissements**** : mention du passé de Bucky, très ****angsty**** sur les bords, mais tout est bien qui finit bien !**

**Nombre de mots**** : +2000. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

C'est le cœur battant que tu te réveilles, cette nuit-là. Au début, tu es un peu perdue et la léthargie de la nuit engourdit encore tes muscles. Tu ignores complètement la raison pour laquelle le sommeil t'avait subitement quitté. Mais lorsque tu tâtes les draps à côté de toi, t'attendant à trouver Bucky à tes côtés, tu ne trouves que le vide.

L'ancien soldat était très souvent sujet aux cauchemars, et s'il trouvait ta présence grandement rassurante, il avait tendance à s'isoler lorsqu'il n'était pas bien. Il en avait besoin, tu le savais. Tu savais aussi qu'il voulait parfois te garder en dehors de tout ça, des démons qui envahissaient son sommeil à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Si, bien-sûr, tu respectes son besoin d'avoir de l'espace, cela ne t'empêche pas de te faire du soucis pour l'homme dont tu étais tombée amoureuse.

C'est lorsque tout à coup, tu entends un cri de rage provenant d'en dehors de la chambre, suivi d'un bruit de verre qui se brise que tu te redresses subitement, la panique te gagnant bel et bien.

_Merde_, tu te dis en quittant ton lit, le sol froid sous tes pieds nus te déclenchant des frissons. Tu n'avais qu'un long t-shirt t'arrivant au milieu des cuisses pour faire office de pyjama, et malgré le froid régnant à cause de l'hiver, tu ne prends pas le temps de t'habiller plus et te diriges vers la source des cris, espérant de toutes tes forces que Bucky aille bien. Puis, tu te sens un peu stupide. _Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas bien,_ tu penses subitement.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, tu remarques immédiatement que la lumière de la salle de bain est allumée et que des éclats de verre sont éparpillés partout sur le sol, y compris dans le couloir. Tu prends garde à les éviter et t'approche doucement de la salle de bain. Sur le pas de la porte, la scène sous tes yeux te fait aussitôt monter les larmes, mais fait aussi grandir la panique que tu ressens.

Bucky, dos à moitié tourné à toi, s'appuie contre le lavabo, la tête baissée et ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, t'empêchant de voir ses yeux. Il n'était qu'en boxer, et avait sans nul doute fracassé le miroir à coup de poing, au vu du sang qui macule son bras et son poing droit. Des éclats de verre du miroir étaient rentrés dans sa peau. Tu écrases alors ta main contre ta bouche pour retenir un cri lorsque tu remarques l'état de son bras ensanglanté.

Tu sens que l'ancien soldat est sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique. Sa respiration est saccadée, et il tremble de tous ses membres, ce qui n'est pas normal du tout. Bucky est un sniper surentraîné, il ne tremble _jamais_. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Tu prends donc quelques inspirations pour tenter de te calmer, sachant que paniquer n'améliorera pas la situation et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. **"Bucky,"** tu tentes après un moment, d'une voix aussi douce que possible tout en t'approchant sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter les bouts de verre, **"Il... Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Laisse-moi t'aider."**

Il ne te répond pas, ne flanche même pas. Il reste là, tête baissée, respiration saccadée et tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Tu essaies alors de déterminer s'il est toujours lui-même, ou si son éventuel cauchemar ou crise de panique l'a perturbé à tel point qu'il ne soit même plus lui-même. Puis, tu te dis que ça n'a pas d'importance, il fallait que tu l'aides.

Tu approches doucement ta main et la pose délicatement dans son dos musclé, entre ses omoplates. Il se fige quelques secondes, puis semble se détendre un peu quand il se rend compte que ce n'est que toi. Tu remontes lentement ta main jusqu'à son épaule, et la masse doucement avec ton pouce. Tu fais la même chose de l'autre côté, et après quelques minutes de ce même traitement, lorsque ses épaules semblent trembler un peu moins, tu murmures, **"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler... Mais laisse-moi au moins m'occuper de ton bras. Tu saignes vraiment beaucoup."**

Voyant qu'il ne réagit toujours pas, tu lui attrapes la main - celle en métal, et tu l'attires lentement en dehors de la salle de bain. Bucky ne proteste pas et, de toute façon, il n'est pas en état de faire autre chose que de te suivre.

Tu tires une chaise et le fait s'asseoir. **"Attends-moi là, d'accord ?"**

Il ne répond pas mais croise ton regard, et ce seul regard suffit alors à le ramener à la réalité. Il hausse les sourcils, laisse échapper une respiration haletante, et murmure ton prénom tout bas. La misère et le chagrin que tu lis dans ses yeux bleus te donne envie de pleurer, mais tu te mords les joues pour te forcer à ne pas le faire.

Tout, tu étais prête à tout pour faire disparaître cette tristesse.

**"Oui, je suis là. Ça va aller,"** lui souris-tu d'un air triste, **"laisse-moi m'occuper de ça."**

De retour à la salle de bain, tu te laisses aller à quelques larmes silencieuses tout en attrapant la trousse de premiers soins ainsi qu'un torchon propre, larmes que tu essuies vite d'un revers de la main. Mais d'autres suivent, et tu attends quelques secondes, le temps de laisser passer tes émotions. Le voir dans cet état te faisait toujours cet effet, lui qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, mais qui avait été une victime pendant des années.

Tu prends une grande inspiration et retourne auprès de lui. Bucky n'avait pas bougé et ne t'avait pas lâchée du regard. C'était comme si tu étais son seul lien à la réalité, et que te perdre des yeux le ferait rebasculer.

Tu t'assoies alors en face de lui et, à l'aide d'une pince, tu retires les éclats de verre un à un, son bras posé sur la table sur un grand tissu pour éponger tout le sang. Au bout d'un moment, Bucky brise enfin le silence.

**"J'ai rêvé de ****_lui_****,"** murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque et tremblante. **"J'ai... J'ai rêvé que j'étais ****_lui_**** à nouveau, et que personne ne me reconnaissait. Que ****_tu_**** ne me reconnaissais plus. Tu... Tu étais terrorisée et je te faisais du mal. Et quand je me suis levé et que je me suis vu dans le miroir, ce n'est pas moi que j'ai vu. C'est lui, le soldat. Je ne l'ai pas supporté."**

**"Il est tout le temps là,"** continue-t-il en t'observant retirer les éclats de verre de son bras avec minutie, **"même si je me persuade du contraire, le soldat est ****_toujours_**** en moi. À chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, je le vois."**

Sa voix se brise à la dernière phrase. Tu t'arrêtes quelques secondes et prend sa main en métal dans la tienne.

**"Bucky, tu n'es pas lui. Tu ne l'as jamais été... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Il ferme alors les yeux et sa mâchoire se tend. Tu sais qu'il se retient encore de paniquer. Il entremêle vos doigts, doigts en métal à lui et tes doigts à toi, et soupire.

**"Je sais. Mais je me souviens de toutes ces horreurs, (T/P). J'étais là, tout le temps. C'était comme un putain de cauchemar dont on n'arrive jamais à se réveiller. Et quand j'en rêve, j'ai l'impression que... Que je peux redevenir lui à tout moment."**

Ses mots n'avaient été qu'un chuchotement, malgré toute la violence qu'ils contenaient. Tu gardes le silence un moment, avant de lui sourire d'un air compatissant.

**"Je crois, Bucky,"** tu murmures tout en continuant à t'occuper de son bras, **"qu'il ne faut plus que tu le ****fuies****. Je crois qu'il faut que tu regardes le soldat en face, que tu le comprennes et surtout, que lui ****_pardonnes._****"**

Un dernier "tic" sonore retentit dans la pièce lorsque tu retires le dernier morceau de verre et que tu le déposes sur la table avec les autres. Tu attrapes alors de quoi lui faire un bandage, et une fois chose faite, tu prends ses deux mains dans les tiennes et tu continues, avec une telle douceur que Bucky en a presque mal au cœur, **"il faut que tu acceptes d'avoir été vulnérable. Je pense que tu as besoin du pardon de Tony et des autres, bien entendu, mais Buck, par dessus tout, tu dois te pardonner à toi-même d'avoir été vulnérable. Tu dois par dessus-tout pardonner au soldat, de n'avoir pas eu d'autre choix que de tuer. Si tu parviens à faire ça, je suis sûre que tu en auras moins peur."**

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et finalement, l'une d'entre elles parvient à passer la barrière de ses yeux, et roule sur sa joue.

**"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour arriver à le faire..."**

Tu te lèves alors, et tu t'approches de lui pour l'enlacer contre toi. Bucky te serre et cache son visage contre ta poitrine, et tu lui caresses doucement les cheveux.

**"C'est normal d'avoir peur, Buck. C'est normal de regarder le passé et de ressentir quelque chose. Mais le Soldat de l'Hiver n'est ****_pas _****toi, tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es libre, maintenant. Tu t'es libéré de ces mots qui avaient tant d'emprise sur toi. Tu es un homme bon, toujours prêt à te battre pour les autres et à protéger ceux qui te sont chers... Rien que le fait de douter prouve que tu es un homme bon. Et même si tu ignores encore qui tu es après toutes années, moi, je le vois chaque jour, ce que tu es. Et je t'aime."**

Tu ne te rends compte qu'il pleure qu'une fois que tu termines de parler, et tu le serres un peu plus fort. Tu sens un sanglot te monter à la gorge, sanglot que tu ne peux retenir plus longtemps.

**"Je suis désolée, Bucky. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je suis désolée que la vie ait été aussi cruelle avec toi. J'aimerais faire plus, crois-moi... J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider plus..."**

L'ancien soldat relève alors doucement la tête, s'essuie les yeux et t'attire sur ses genoux. Tu passes un bras derrière ses épaules et Bucky essuie doucement tes larmes à toi avec ses pouces. Il détestait te voir pleurer, surtout quand c'était à cause de lui. Mais il te voit sourire et tout à coup, il se rend compte que dans tes yeux brillent tant de choses. De la compassion, de l'amour, de la douceur, de la compréhension... Quand lui avait-on témoigné autant d'empathie et d'amour, depuis maintenant ces 100 ans qu'il foulait cette Terre ?

**"Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce que je ne mérite."**

Il prend alors ton visage entre ses mains et t'embrasse tendrement. C'était un baiser au goût de sel, de larmes et de doutes, mais surtout, d'amour et d'un peu d'apaisement. Car tu étais là. Bucky ignorait comment c'était possible et comment il pouvait avoir à ses côtés une personne telle que toi, qui l'aimait malgré tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, malgré qu'il ait été un assassin et malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme brisé. Mais tu étais là, et tu le comprenais. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tu te sépares de lui quand tu en viens à manquer d'air, mais tu chuchotes contre ses lèvres, **"promets moi que tu me réveilleras, la prochaine fois. Tu n'as pas à affronter ça tout seul, maintenant."**

Il sourit, après avoir posé un baisé chaste sur tes lèvres.

**"D'accord, chérie."**

* * *

**Un peu triste, pour un premier OS, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu. N'oubliez pas que je prends les suggestions, et au plaisir pour un prochain OS !**


	2. 2 - Une étonnante découverte

**Synopsis**** : Voici une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà et dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser, parce que je suis accro à Bucky en mode papa !**

**Avertissements**** : Aucun, vraiment, si ne c'est une possible overdose de mignonnerie.**

**Nombre de mots**** : +2100**

* * *

**"Qui vient se balader en forêt avec moi ?"**

Les cris joyeux qui retentissent à la suite de la question de Bucky manquent de faire trembler les murs de la maison familiale.

Becca, votre plus jeune fille âgée de deux ans, s'accroche à la jambe de son père et pousse des petits cris enthousiastes, tandis que l'aîné, Will, cinq ans, était déjà parti mettre ses chaussures sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Tu observes la scène avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Bucky essaie d'aider Becca à mettre ses chaussures qui, trop enthousiaste, ne tient littéralement pas en place.

**"Becca, si tu n'arrêtes pas de sauter comme ça, je te laisse ici,"** menace faussement Bucky, mais son sourire le trahit. La petite fille se calme aussitôt et soupire d'un air dramatique tandis que son père noue ses lacets, **"Vite, papa ! Je veux y aller tout de suite !"**

Bucky rigole, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire une fois de plus. Tu ne te lasses jamais de l'entendre rire. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Bucky méritait grandement d'être heureux.

**"Attendez-moi dehors, j'arrive," **adresse-t-il aux deux jeunes furies qui s'empressent de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis Bucky s'approche de toi, glissant les mains sur tes hanches. **"Tu ne viens pas ?"**

Tu secoues lentement la tête. Tu adorais ta petite famille, vraiment. Mais ton métier d'infirmière ne te laissait que peu de temps de repos, surtout avec deux enfants jeunes à la maison. La perspective d'une petite sieste s'envisageait dans ton esprit.** "Non, je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. Allez vous amuser." **

**"À tout à l'heure, alors,"** murmure Bucky avec ce sourire un coin qui a le dont de te faire craquer. Il se penche alors, prenant ton visage entre ses mains calleuses et t'embrasse, mais tu entends aussitôt des éclats de voix.

**"Berk !"** Grimace Becca depuis la porte d'entrée ouverte, tandis que son frère fait semblant de vomir.

**"Allez, oust," **dit Bucky en poussant ses deux enfants dehors, non sans t'avoir lancé un dernier regard accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite main de Becca dans la sienne, Bucky se retourne une dernière fois pour observer la maison.

Voilà quelques années maintenant que vous aviez décidé d'habiter cette maison qui, se trouvant à l'orée d'un bois, avait apporté à Bucky une paix étrange et appréciable. Loin de New-York et d'un Brooklyn qu'il ne reconnaissait plus tant il avait changé depuis son enfance, toi et Bucky aviez trouvé cette maison aux airs de chalet par pur hasard, et étiez tout de suite tombés sous le charme. La nature et les balades en forêt apaisaient l'esprit angoissé de Bucky même si, depuis la naissance de ses enfants, ses angoisses se font de plus en plus rares.

Bucky se met alors à observer Becca et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de tendresse. Becca avait pratiquement tout pris de toi. Elle avait tes yeux, tes cheveux et le même air que toi, mis-à-part ses yeux qui, perçants et bleus, étaient manifestement les siens. Contrairement à son frère qui était plutôt calme, la petite était espiègle et joueuse, et tenait rarement en place. Il la regarde un instant sautiller sur place, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête quelques instants pour attraper une feuille qui tombe d'un arbre et observer furtivement un insecte. Il songe alors qu'il est certainement le père le plus gâteau de toute la terre, tu le lui rappelais d'ailleurs régulièrement. Bah, il s'en fiche pas mal !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la main de Becca glisse de la sienne et la fillette pointe son petit doigt vers son frère, qui était plus loin sur le sentier.** "Je vais rejoindre Will !"**

**"D'accord, mais n'allez pas trop loin sans moi," **lui indique-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis, Becca court vers son frère et Bucky inspire et expire longuement l'air boisé tout en gardant un œil sur ses enfants au loin. Il les voit jouer et se chamailler, avant de les voir se stopper brutalement sur le chemin, l'air inquiet.

Mais Bucky les rattrape facilement en quelques secondes et aussitôt, Will s'exclame en pointant le sous bois, **"Papa, Becca dit qu'elle a entendu un chien aboyer mais moi je n'ai rien entendu !"**

**"C'est vrai,"** s'insurge Becca en serrant ses petits poings, mécontente.** "J'ai entendu un chien et Will me croit pas ! Il me croit jamais !"**

**"C'est probablement un chien errant,"** commence alors Bucky, **"il y en a souv- Becca, non, attends !"**

La petite fille avait subitement fait volte face et avait couru vers la forêt. **"Je vais le trouver, moi. Il est peut-être perdu, le pauvre !"**

**"Non, Becca, c'est dangereux, attends-moi !"**

Bucky s'était aussitôt élancé après elle, son fils sur ses talons, mais la forêt est si dense qu'il la perd rapidement de vue. Une angoisse très familière monter en lui et des scénarios catastrophe commencent à envahir son esprit.

**"Becca !" **Crie Bucky en entendant les branches craquer sous ses pas, ses yeux balayant la forêt à toute vitesse pour tenter de retrouver sa fille, mais _rien_.

Un juron lui échappe tandis qu'il sent la peur lui nouer l'estomac. Il savait que la petite était vive, comment avait-il pu ne pas la voir s'en aller ? Un sentiment vif de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt.

Soudain, un cri non loin de là où ils se trouvent retentit, de même qu'un bruit de dérapage et de chute. Aussitôt, les pleurs de Becca se font entendre, et Bucky parvient à en déterminer la source. Il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Will le suivait toujours, avant de s'élancer vers la source des sanglots.

Il dépasse quelques arbres et remarque un renfoncement dans la terre qui, heureusement, n'était pas profond, mais assez pour surprendre Becca qui, dans sa course, était tombée dans le trou la tête la première.

Bucky la rejoint aussitôt et la soulève par les aisselles, retenant son souffle tout en l'observant sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien, avant d'enfin souffler, rassuré. Elle s'était juste fait très peur.

Il la prend aussitôt dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots, et lui frotte tendrement le dos en la serrant contre lui tandis que ses petits bras s'enroulent autour de son cou.

**"Chut, ne pleure plus, poussin, c'est fini maintenant, je suis là."**

À grand renfort de paroles rassurantes, Bucky parvient à calmer les pleurs de Becca en quelques secondes mais aussitôt calmée, il la repose par terre et s'agenouille devant elle, tenant fermement son menton dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder. Il dramatise peut-être la situation, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Bucky s'imagine toujours que quelque chose, _n'importe quoi, _allait lui retirer le bonheur qu'il avait lentement construit avec toi au fil des années. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

**"Becca, il ne faut plus que tu t'enfuies comme ça. C'est très dangereux, tu aurais pu te faire très mal, ou tomber sur une bête sauvage. Ça aurait pu être très grave. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, c'est compris ?"**

Les yeux bleus de la fillette s'emplissent aussitôt de larmes et elle renifle tristement, **"Pardon papa, mais j-je voulais j-juste essayer de trouver le chien..."**

Bucky se radoucit un peu et lâche son menton, soulevant à nouveau la petite dans ses bras, rassuré de la savoir saine et sauve, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Même HYDRA n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître en lui son besoin de protéger et de prendre soin de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

**"Papa," **s'exclame tout à coup vivement Will qui s'était avancé un peu plus loin, **"Becca a raison, il y a un chien qui aboie !"**

Les yeux bleus larmoyants de Becca s'illuminent aussitôt, l'incident tout à coup totalement oublié.** "Tu vois, Papa, je ne disais pas de mensonges !"**

"**Je n'ai jamais dit que tu disais des mensonges,"** dit Bucky en lui adressant un sourire. Décidé à ne plus lâcher sa fille d'une semelle, l'ancien soldat la hisse sur ses épaules et Becca s'accroche joyeusement à lui tout en prenant des mèches de ses cheveux, imitant les reines d'un cheval en lançant des **"allez, hue !"**

Les mains posées sur les jambes de Becca pour la tenir, Bucky s'avance au niveau de son fils, et tandis qu'il tend l'oreille, des aboiements frénétiques se font entendre. Bucky fronce les sourcils.

**"On va voir ?"** Lui demande Will en le suppliant du regard, **"c'est peut-être un chien abandonné..."**

Bucky se met alors à peser le pour et le contre, mais il sait que face au regard suppliant du petit garçon, il ne peut pas résister.

**"D'accord, mais tu ne t'approches pas. On ne sait jamais."**

Ils se dirigent alors peu à peu vers la source des aboiements, Becca toujours sur les épaules de Bucky et Will s'accrochant parfois à sa veste, le terrain devenant de plus en plus difficile d'accès. Le sol est de plus en plus caillouteux et alors que les aboiements deviennent de plus en plus proches, un dénivelé rocheux leur fait face.

Bucky le dépasse prudemment tout en aidant Will, quand ce dernier pointe du doigt une forme près d'un amas de cailloux.

**"Il est là !"**

Le chien est d'une couleur sable marron, et ressemble fortement à un Golden Retriever, mais c'était difficile à deviner tant il était sale. Il creusait frénétiquement près d'un gros amas de pierres, et Bucky réalise avec étonnement qu'il s'agit en fait d'une femelle, à la vue des mamelles qui pendent lourdement de son ventre.

Lorsque la chienne semble sortir de sa transe frénétique et réalise qu'elle n'est plus seule, elle leur lance un aboiement apeuré et, sans les lâcher du regard, s'avance prudemment vers eux. Elle aboie une nouvelle fois, puis une autre fois encore, et retourne vers l'amas de cailloux pour tenter de creuser à nouveau.

Elle semblait vouloir leur dire quelque chose.

Bucky attrape alors Becca, la dépose à nouveau sur le sol et s'avance vers les rochers, s'agenouillant pour caresser affectueusement la chienne entre les deux oreilles.

**"Qu'est ce que tu essaies de nous dire ?"** Murmure-t-il en l'observant creuser. Puis, un instinct étrange l'envahit et il pousse la chienne gentiment, commençant à retirer les rochers un à un.

**"Qu'est ce que tu fais, papa ?"** Demande alors Becca qui, agenouillée derrière lui, n'en loupe pas une miette.

Bucky garde le silence et au bout de quelques minutes, il tend l'oreille près des rochers. Soudain, des petits glapissements se font entendre, et Will s'écrie d'un air inquiet, **"Oh non, il y a des chiots qui sont coincés là-dedans !" **

La chienne, comme pour leur répondre, leur lance un aboiement strident et Will se met à aider son père à retirer les rochers le plus vite possible.

Les glapissements des chiots s'entendaient de plus en plus fort, et leur mère, angoissée, glapit auprès d'eux. Becca lui tapote alors gentiment le flanc et tente de la rassurer, **"T'en fais pas, mon papa est un super héros, il va sauver tes bébés,"** faisant arracher à Bucky un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assez de rochers ont été dégagés pour laisser apparaître une ouverture. La chienne s'empresse d'y fourrer son museau, mais Bucky la repousse une nouvelle fois et plonge le bras dans la cavité. Becca et Will retiennent leur souffle et à tâtons, l'ancien soldat parvient à effleurer ce qui semble être un duvet de poils.

Lorsque Bucky parvient à sortir une première boule de poils et la dépose délicatement dans les bras de Will, la chienne pousse un ultime aboiement rassuré, avant de se pencher pour lécher son petit, faisant éclater de rire le petit garçon. **"Comme il est mignon, il est tout petit !"**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bucky réussit à extirper deux autres petits chiots qui, en cet instant, tétaient goulûment le lait de leur mère, allongée sur le flanc, sous le regard curieux de Becca. Will attrape alors le bras de son père et le secoue vigoureusement.

**"On ne va pas les laisser ici au milieu des bois, hein, papa ? On va les prendre avec nous ?"**

Bucky soupire, mais ne peux s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant comment tu allais réagir en le voyant débarquer avec une chienne perdue et ses trois chiots.

**"Votre mère va me tuer,"** conclut-il finalement en se penchant pour caresser le museau de la chienne, désormais rassurée.

* * *

**J'écrirai peut-être une partie deux, selon mes envies et l'inspiration du moment. Faites le moi savoir si ça vous intéresse !**


	3. 3 - Sweet mornings

**Synopsis**** : les réveils de Bucky avaient toujours été à l'image des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits, sombres et moroses. Mais ça, c'était avant de te rencontrer.**

**Avertissement****s**** : Beaucoup de fluff (vraiment beaucoup) et aussi un** **lemon (mineurs, passez votre chemin !)**

**Nombre de mots**** : ****+2400**

* * *

Un parfum flottait dans l'air.

Il enveloppait la pièce, baignée dans la lumière du petit jour qui filtrait à travers les volets entrouverts, d'arômes vanillés, de miel, de jasmin... Bucky ne trouvait de mot assez exact pour le décrire. Mais c'était un parfum qui était propre au matin, un parfum qu'il avait appris à apprécier ces derniers temps.

Il se déclinait dans les rayons faibles du soleil qui caressaient ta peau encore chaude et qui irisaient les mèches de tes cheveux d'une lueur orangée, du souffle tiède qui émanait de ta bouche légèrement entrouverte, et de tes bras lents et encore lourds de sommeil qui venaient l'enlacer, emprunte d'une douceur qui n'appartenait qu'aux matinées.

Quelque part, tout était toujours lié à toi.

Car Bucky n'avait jamais aimé le matin avant toi. Pour lui, il n'y avait jamais eu de doux sommeil réparateur. Il avait souvent eut l'impression que ses nuits emplies d'angoisses s'étiraient à n'en plus finir, et que l'aurore ne semblait jamais poindre à l'horizon. Avant toi, Bucky était tel un spectre errant, n'acceptant le sommeil que lorsqu'il était absolument nécessaire, puisque les démons qui se tapissaient encore dans son esprit étaient aussi terribles que ceux qui l'avaient torturé pendant des années dans ces trous à rats en Sibérie.

Il avait tant fui la nuit qu'il n'avait plus été capable de distinguer le jour.

Mais tu étais venue à lui. Toi, avec ton parfum de miel, ton sourire qui transpirait de soleil et tes yeux où se reflétaient des milliers de galaxies. Bucky pensa alors que la comparaison était vraiment stéréotypée, mais elle était tellement vraie. A chaque fois que tes yeux étoilés se posaient sur lui, il se sentait nu, vulnérable ; son souffle se nouait dans sa gorge et son cœur semblait s'effriter en milliers de morceaux. Ton regard seul pouvait le faire tomber à genoux, et Bucky acceptait volontiers de ressentir cette sensation à la fois douce et fiévreuse de son cœur qui s'effondre dans sa poitrine si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait admirer ton regard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé au sentiment qui l'avait envahit de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il t'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Cela avait été à la fois calme et agité, pur et plein de désir, serein et désespéré. Lorsqu'il avait goûté ce parfum de miel sur le bout de ta langue, lui pour qui _un simple contact physique_ pendant des années n'avait signifié rien d'autre que douleur et torture, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était ruiné pour toute la vie. Ruiné dans le plus beau sens du terme. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de tes baisers, de ces trésors qu'il venait cueillir sur ta peau jour après jour, de cette tendresse que tu lui offrais jour après jour, des tes yeux, de _toi_.

Si Bucky aimait tant le matin, c'était que tout simplement, il avait appris à tes côtés à ne plus craindre la nuit.

Il te gardait dans ses bras, se noyait dans ton parfum, dans les battements de ton cœur, et même s'il ne parvenait pas à rester endormi très longtemps, même si ses démons revenaient parfois le hanter, ils ne les craignait plus.

Soudain, Bucky ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Il ressentit un besoin intrinsèque, presque _douloureux_, d'aller à nouveau chercher ces rayons de soleil, ces milliers de galaxies dans les courbes de ton corps. Il voulait encore goûter ce miel qui lui faisait apprécier les nuits et matins passés à tes côtés plus que tout autre chose.

Il t'attira doucement entre ses bras, et tu te lovas alors contre lui, sans pour autant te réveiller, te contentant de soupirer dans ton sommeil. Avec le temps, te lover contre lui sans pour autant te réveiller était devenu comme un réflexe, et Bucky soupira d'aise à la sensation familière de ton corps dénudé contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir toutes tes courbes, et ton parfum étourdissant ses sens qui l'envahissait de toute part. Mais il en voulait plus. Il lui en _fallait _plus.

Il te fit basculer lentement sur le dos et le matelas grinça légèrement. Il t'observa le temps d'une poignée de secondes, admirant la manière dont la lumière se reflétait sur ta peau, la chair de poule apparaissant alors qu'il soulevait lentement le drap qui recouvrait ton corps. Il sentait que tu commençais à t'éveiller lentement, et en profita pour poser ses lèvres dans le creux de ton cou, là où il pouvait sentir battre ton pouls. Il se contenta d'abord d'humer ta peau, de se nourrir de ce parfum qui t'était propre et qu'il aimait tant, puis obtint une réaction immédiate de ta part lorsque sa langue se balada dans le creux de ton cou. Un petit gémissement rauque s'échappa de tes lèvres lorsqu'il mordilla un peu ta peau. Sa main de chair se glissa alors irrémédiablement entre tes cuisses.

**"Bucky,"** tu protestas faiblement, la respiration haletante. L'ancien soldat se contenta de grogner, les vibrations de sa voix contre ton cou te faisant frissonner de toute part. Lorsque ses doigts vinrent se nicher au creux de ton intimité encore légèrement gonflée à cause du plaisir qu'il t'avait déjà procuré la veille, un gémissement rauque s'échappa de tes lèvres, et tes mains vinrent automatiquement se caler sur ses épaules solides.

**"J'ai encore sommeil,"** tu te contentas de soupirer, le souffle court, et lorsque Bucky continua d'explorer ton entrejambe humide, une chaleur familière l'envahit aussitôt.

**"Je sais, poupée,"** murmura Bucky, posant un dernier baiser humide dans le creux de ton cou avant de disparaître furtivement entre tes jambes, plaçant tes cuisses sur ses épaules et les tenant fermement, **"laisse-moi te faire plaisir une dernière fois et après, je te laisse dormir."**

Bucky savait qu'il ne t'avait pas laissé beaucoup de répit depuis la vieille au soir et que c'était, d'une certaine manière, une façon très intime d'apprendre à gérer ses angoisses. Mais c'était si doux, si bon, et c'était dans ces moments qu'il oubliait tout. Que son esprit ne fourmillait plus des démons d'HYDRA. Quand il se focalisait uniquement sur ton plaisir, sur toi et toi uniquement, il était enfin en paix.

Ta main dans ses cheveux interrompit son flot de pensées, et il te vit lui adresser un petit sourire ensommeillé. Tes cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller tel un halo lumineux autour de ton visage, et Bucky commença par papillonner de baisers l'intérieur de tes cuisses. Sa barbe de trois jours chatouillait ta chair, et sa langue se fraya enfin un chemin vers ce qu'il voulait _réellement_.

Il agrippa tes hanches et sentit alors tes jambes se presser contre sa tête quand sa bouche alla se promener au cœur de ton intimité. Des gémissements s'échappèrent aussitôt de ta bouche alors que tes reins s'arquaient sous le plaisir que Bucky t'octroyait. Les sons qui sortait de ta bouche aux lèvres roses étaient la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles, et il plongea encore plus au cœur des recoins de ta féminité, avide de ce nectar pur qu'il pouvait goûter et qui réchauffait le feu ardent de son bas ventre. Mais le feu devint un brasier quand tu vins fourrer tes doigts dans ses mèches châtain, et Bucky en grogna de désir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer, et il serait bien resté là, entre tes jambes, encore et encore. Mais les matins étaient faits pour être doux, et lorsqu'il te sentit se tortiller et le supplier de t'en donner plus, il remonta vers toi, laissant une trace humide de baisers le long de ton ventre et de tes seins. Il prit le temps de t'observer, les joues rosies, le souffle court et les lèvres entrouvertes, en se demandant, comment ? Comment avait-il bien pu être aussi chanceux de t'avoir, juste pour lui ?

Tes yeux, ces yeux qui avaient le pouvoir de le paralyser, faisaient écho au même feu ardent qui brûlait en lui. Amusé, Bucky posa sa main sur ta joue qu'il caressa de son pouce et murmura,** "Alors, ma belle, je pensais que tu étais fatiguée ?"**

Tes lèvres se tordirent en une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée.** "Comment est-ce que je pourrais être fatiguée avec ce que tu me fais ?"**

Bucky t'adressa un sourire coquin, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour t'embrasser, tu capturas alors sa bouche avec avidité, goûtant ta propre odeur sur ses lèvres. Ton baiser lui donna pratiquement le tournis alors que tu entourais tes bras autour de son cou pour le coller à toi. Le contact de ta peau contre la sienne, de sa virilité dure et engorgée frottant contre la peau douce de ton bas ventre, fit naître une sensation électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bucky.

Il agrippa aussitôt tes cuisses et les plaça sur ses hanches. Tes jambes s'entourèrent autour de lui et Bucky alla t'embrasser passionnément, cueillant chaque gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappait de ta bouche alors qu'il entrait lentement en toi. Il grogna à la sensation de ton intimité chaude et humide qui le serrait, et trouva aussitôt un rythme confortable, ses mouvements encore emplis de la lenteur et de la douceur qui étaient propres au matin. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour aller t'embrasser, et reprenait, prenant le temps de faire de longs et profonds mouvements, atteignant un point sensible en toi qui te fit agripper ses épaules de plus en plus fort et basculer ta tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, laissant à Bucky le libre accès à _cet endroit précis_ de ton cou qui te fit gémir encore plus fort lorsqu'il en vint mordiller la peau.

Son nom s'échappa de tes lèvres plusieurs fois et Bucky dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas en finir là, tout de suite, tant il aimait la manière dont sonnait son nom de tes propres lèvres dans ces moments-là, quand tu étais si proche de la libération.

Mais tes ongles entrèrent dans la peau de son dos, et il sentit ton souffle chaud proche de son oreille, où tu vins lui prononcer dans un souffle _ces trois__ mots précis_ suivi d'un baiser humide, et il ne put tenir plus longtemps sachant la nuit qu'il avait déjà passé.

Bucky releva alors tes jambes et se redressa légèrement, ancrant ses genoux fermement sur le lit, te martelant encore plus profondément. Ce nouvel angle te fit pratiquement voir des étoiles et l'orgasme en toi explosa, te faisant agripper les draps et basculer une fois de plus la tête en arrière. Le point culminant de votre plaisir vous atteignit en même temps et après un dernier coup de rein, Bucky se répandit en toi.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Bucky déposa un baiser sur ton front et vous fit tous les deux basculer sur le côté, te gardant entre ses bras alors qu'il te laissait te remettre de tes émotions. Il attendit de te voir replonger une nouvelle fois vers le sommeil avant de sourire tendrement et de se séparer de toi, quittant le lit pour aller à la salle de bain, non sans un dernier léger baiser sur ton épaule.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que tu errais encore entre sommeil et semi-conscience, une bonne odeur familière vint chatouiller tes narines. Ton ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment lorsque tu te rendis compte que c'était l'odeur de pancakes. Un sourire joyeux s'étira sur tes lèvres tandis que tu t'étirais, avant de t'extirper des nombreuses couvertures et de te lever du lit, cherchant du regard quelque chose à te mettre. Tu remarquas alors le sweat gris de Bucky de la veille, posé au sol avec le reste de vos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Tu le ramassas et l'enfila, devant rouler pratiquement trois fois les manches pour qu'elles t'aillent. Il t'arrivait au milieu des cuisses, et tu portas alors les manches à ton nez, respirant en fermant les yeux l'odeur familière de Bucky, un mélange de musc, de parfum masculin et d'odeur boisée. Décrétant qu'il était désormais à toi et que tu ne le lui rendrais pas, tu te rendis silencieusement à la cuisine, poussant lentement la porte, avant de sourire face à la scène qui se déroulait sous tes yeux. Bucky, derrière les fourneaux en boxer (tu en profitas pour te rincer l'oeil, admirant la manière dont les muscles solides de son dos roulaient avec chacun de ses gestes), avait les yeux rivés sur quelque chose sur son téléphone alors qu'il tournait un pancake à l'aide du spatule sur une poêle fumante.

Tu savais qu'il t'avait entendue, et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque tu vins l'entourer de tes bras, laissant tes doigts courir sur son ventre musclé que tu sentis se contracter légèrement sous ton toucher.

**"Bonjour, poupée,"** te lança-t-il d'un air joyeux, alors que tu jetais un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'attention sur son téléphone. Lorsque tu vis que c'était une recette Youtube de pancakes au fruits rouges, tu ne pus t'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

**"Je ne savais pas que tu savais comment utiliser Youtube."**

Bucky te jeta un regard en travers par dessus son épaule, un sourcil levé.** "Ma belle, je ne suis pas resté congelé dans un iceberg pendant 70 ans, moi." **

La remarque te fit rire une nouvelle fois, et tu finis par déposer un baiser léger entre ses omoplates, murmurant, **"Tu as raison. Ça a l'air délicieux." **

Bucky pointa alors une chaise avec sa spatule, t'invitant à t'y installer et déposant presque aussitôt devant toi une assiette de pancakes chauds. Ton estomac se tordit aussitôt à cette vue et, lorsque tu portas ta fourchette à ta bouche, un goût délicieux de fruits rouges et de pâte chaude envahit tes papilles. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement de contentement.

**"Je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais autant de talents cachés,"** tu ajoutas quelques secondes après, et Bucky sourit d'un air satisfait en s'approchant de toi, te relevant légèrement sur ta chaise afin de t'installer sur ses genoux. Songeant que même après la nuit que vous veniez de passer, tu ne pouvais toujours pas te passer de lui, tu passas un bras autour de ses épaules et il t'attira contre lui. Tout en continuant à manger, tu lui murmuras avec un sourire, **"Je crois que je vais m'y habituer."**

Bucky sourit à nouveau, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur ta tempe, il te répondit, **"Mon ange, c'est le précisément le but." **


End file.
